Propositions
by NumberSixteen
Summary: SEQUEL TO I SWEAR IT TO YOU! Propositions is about Hikaru and Haruhi afterward. What happened to them after the end of I Swear It to You? Find out! It's a new story with a new plotline!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hey-lo Everyone!**

**Hi, I'm known as NumberSixteen. Some of you may have read my recently finished story known as I Swear It to You, and I highly suggest you read that story before beginning this one. This is a little story I would like to call Propositions. It is the Sequal of I Swear It to You. So you may not catch on to everything. :DDD I hope for this story will just as great a success as the last. Thanks!**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

"Hey dad, can I borrow the car tonight?"

Hikaru sat in his chair in the living room of his home. His feet were propped up, and he contently read the daily paper. His eyes breached the top to stare at the girl standing by the front door. She had at least to be seventeen with ginger hair and chocolatly brown eyes with golden flecks in them. She had on a short orange dress with small heels. Her hair was drawn up in a bun with her bangs hanging in her eyes. She smiled at him pleadingly. "Well, depends on where you're going." He said to her.

"I'm going to the dance at school, but the guy I'm going with doesn't have a car yet. So..." She trailed off, embarassed.

Hikaru grinned, "Yeah sure, sweetheart. But be careful."

She smiled devilishly, "Whatever you say." She reached for the keys and opened the front door. "Bye Daddy."

Hikaru went back to his paper as she went out the front door. "Bye Har." He said, calling her his special nickname.

He smiled to himself and found himself rewinding time to when he gave her her first driving lesson. Or the time she got a cell phone for her fourteenth birthday. Or when she was ten and she won her first singing competition. Or when she was only seven, and he taught her how to ride a bike by herself. But what he thought of more and more each day was the first day he held her, and called her by her name. Harmony Hitachiin. He smiled to himself again.

"Hey dad, why does Harmony get to go out tonight and I can't?" A boy about the age of fourteen came into the room.

"Well, why don't you ask your mother. I wasn't the one to say no." Hikaru didn't bother to look up from the newspaper to the boy who is his exact replica.

"But dad!" The boy whined.

"Maybe it's because your grounded, Hunter." Haruhi's voice entered the room as she came through the door from the kitchen. She had on an apron and was drying her hands on the dish towel. Her short hair was clipped out of her eyes. After twenty years, she still kept it as short as a boy's.

This caused Hikaru to look up. "He's grounded?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. He flunked his Geometry test and didn't tell us."

Hikaru lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" He said, putting down his newspaper.

Hunter looked down at the carpet and dug his toes into it.

Haruhi gave her son a hard stare. "Go to your room and study for the retake on Wednesday."

Hunter nodded and left to go upstairs.

Haruhi sighed and took of her apron. She tossed in on the coffee table in front of Hikaru and rubbed her head.

Hikaru sat up as she made her way towards him and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She put her legs up on the arm of the chair.

"I never thought that raising a family would be this difficult." She mumbled.

Hikaru chuckled, "Well, to watch them grow up makes all the blood, sweat, and tears almost worth it."

Haruhi smiled. She trained her tired eyes on his. "Remember when you proposed to me? We were still so young and full of life. Now, we're old, achey, and always seem to be exhausted. What ever happened to the young kids we used to be?"

Hikaru smirked, "Oh, they're still here. Every now and then they come out to play. But that's just about how much is left in us."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "We are technically still categorized as 'young' though. I mean, I'm only thirty-seven and you just turned thirty-eight. We should still be active and enjoying life. Instead, we watch our seventeen year old daughter go out partying three times a week and grounding out fourteen year old son every few weeks."

Hikaru laughed. "Yeah, I remember it all alright. Remember our first kiss?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yes. I remember it. In my kitchen at my old apartment, covered in flour. You know, right before I was kidnapped?"

Hikaru grinned devilishly, "Oh yes, I remember. I remember finding you, too."

Haruhi reached up to her neck, "I remember this too." She revealed the silver chain with the antique key on it. The greek words glimmered in the dim lights. It was dark out and the moon shone through the blinds.

Hikaru reached up and wrapped his hand around her hand that still clutched the key, "I remember your face when I proposed. You were so shocked you couldn't even move." He said devilishly.

Haruhi blushed. "Yeah... You were so scared I would say no."

Hikaru grinned. He did remember every second of it. And he'd never forget it. His mind trailed back to the day he asked Kaoru if he should propose...

* * *

Hikaru was sitting on the plush floors of the Hitachiin mansion with his brother. He watched Kaoru as he was drawing in his sketchbook next to him. He watched his left-handed brother glide of the page. He could almost see the golden band on his brother's left ring finger. He was engaged to Natalie. He'd proposed to her a month ago on the beach of Okinawa. They were getting married in three months from now.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said quietly.

"Hmm?" Kaoru didn't look up from the drawing.

"I want to propose to Haruhi." He finally said.

Hikaru had been thinking about proposing to Haruhi for a while now. They were both still fresh out of high school. They were eighteen and going to move in together when the college semester started. Him and Kaoru would take on the family business while Hikaru studied marine biology on the side. Haruhi was going to take a crack at law school and take marine biology with Hikaru as well. He and Haruhi wanted to take a course together and chose marine life. Both were intrigued by it and thought it would be a good opportunity to spend more time with eachother. Still, he was terrified of proposing.

Kaoru looked up at his brother curiously for a moment to see if he was just joking. But Hikaru had a serious look on his face. Kaoru leaned back and put his pencil down. "Well, I think it's a fantastic idea."

Hikaru's serious look faded and a nervous one took it's place. "Well, what if she says no."

Kaoru registered this and bit his lip when he saw Hikaru's genuinely serious look on his face. But he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "No? Give me one reason she wouldn't say yes!" Kaoru felt tears coming to his eyes from laughing so hard.

Hikaru's nervous look was replaced with one of anguish and embarassment. "Maybe she just doesn't want to get married."

Kaoru finally started to calm down. Once he'd composed himself, he took Hikaru's hand, "She'll say yes, Hikaru. I promise she will."

Hikaru gave his brother a nervous smile. "Thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru took up his pencil and paper again, "Hey, that's what brothers are for."

Hikaru started to plan out the proposal right away.

* * *

**Okay-dokey!**

**That went well! Actually, it went better than I thought it would!**

**Well, this entire story is going to be a huge flashback I guess. Well, most of it is. XD**

**welllp. I guess the next chapter will take a while. I don't have a whole lot of time to write. so sorry!**

**I just have a lot going on right now, so I probably won't be writing too often! DD:**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**


	2. The First Proposition

**Dear Friends!**

**Hey, I'm NumberSixteen! =D**

**Now, Once again, this is the SEQUEL to I Swear It to You. I advise you read that story first. You might get lost.**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

_Dear Haruhi,_

_Meet me at the Red Leaf Park tomorrow night at Six O'Clock on the bridge over the river._

_~HH_

Haruhi studied the note and wondered if she really SHOULD show up and maybe "lose" the note. Hikaru was up to something and she knew it.

But hey, she and Hikaru had been dating for a while now, there isn't much else that could surprise her anymore...

Once, he'd kidnapped her and hauled her all the way to Paris, France, where he realized how much she hated French food. Some story right?

She shrugged and set down the note. She began to put away the food she'd gotten while listening to the news on the television.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar name said... She froze, chewing the inside of her cheek.

She summed up the courage and swung around to face whatever was on the screen.

Kurtis Marshall.

"Kurtis Marshall, accused, tried, and found guilty of Kidnapping and abuse, was found dead in his prison cell early yesterday morning. He had no cell mate so the investigators believe he died from a disease he'd inherited from his father. The disease hasn't been revealed yet, so there is no way to tell if there was a cure for it or not. And if there was, why wasn't he on it?" The reporter blabbered on about Kurtis for a while. Haruhi stood there staring. All the horrid, terrible memories of all the things that man did to her flashed behind her eyes.

Finally, the reporter moved on to the weather and Haruhi came back to her senses. She felt lightheaded and sat down quickly, rubbing her temples and taking deep breaths. Even now, she still had the vivid, horrifying dreams that she woke up screaming from.

But without him, she would have never gotten that note from Hikaru.

* * *

Hikaru peeked out from behind the tree. His fingers grazed the worn bark. He admired the texture on each little bit of wood on the tree. He could see her now, yes, holding the note in one of her hands and the other holding her jacket close to her. It was crisp and chilly today. A typical fall day.

She took a tentive look around her before heading onto the bridge. He saw her glance at her watch. She's right on time.

_She's probably wondering where I am..._

Hikaru reached into his pocket and felt the little velvet box in his pocket. He nervously rubbed his thumb over the softness of it.

Hikaru watched her warily walk to the center of the bridge and lean over the railing to gaze at the water as it swooshes past her.

Hikaru now began his operation. He snuck up behind her, unnoticed, and looped his arms around her, causing her to jump in his arms. He only pulled her in closer, wrapping his warm body around her. He felt the chill on her cheeks. They were rosy red. Her eyes sparkled and her hair fell perfectly in place. Just like a boy's hair.

He felt her lean into him, resting her head on this shoulder. He pressed his cheek into her hair and let his eyes shut to take in the perfectly perfect moment.

"Why am I here, Hikaru?" Haruhi suddenly blurted out.

Moment.

Ruined.

Hikaru tightened his grip around her waist and he felt the little velvet box bump his thigh. He knew the reason. She obviously didn't.

"Haruhi." Hikaru began.

"Mmm?" She murmered.

"You love me... Right...?" Hikaru swallowed hard.

Haruhi was silent for a moment to register this. "O-Of course I do, Hikaru!"

Hikaru grinned devilishly, "Well, do you love me enough to make the biggest mistake of your life?"

Haruhi couldn't see where this was going. "Uh... Sure."

Hikaru unwrapped his arms from around her and shoved his hand into his pocket and yanked out the velvet box. He instinctively fell onto one knee and opened the box. "Then I have a Proposition to make, Haruhi."

Haruhi turned around.

"Marry me."

* * *

**XP So sweet! XP**

**I just loved writing this chapter! Aww! They're just so cute together!**

**EEEPP! I could just squeal!**

**I can't WAIT to write the next chapter! Go chapter THREE! **

**Woo! Football! (Oh, Spongebob...)**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**


	3. Texting

**Dear Awesome People,**

**xD Okay dokey! Time for some more Lovey dovey action between Haruhi and Hikaru! XD**

**OMG!**

**Do you have a Youtube? I'm finally on it! YAY! If you wanna check me out, please send me a Message and I'd be more than happy **

**to point you in the right direction! NEEEEED YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

Haruhi stood and stared at Hikaru that knelt before her. Everything had shut down. She wasn't even breathing.

She watched his face turn redder and redder. They must have stayed like that for a while because Hikaru began looking around awkwardly, "Haruhi?"

She took in a deep breath and rightened herself. Her own face was red. She could tell the concern on Hikaru's face.

"Well?" Hikaru looked at her expectantly.

Haruhi stared at the ring in the little black box. It was beautiful. The elegant diamond in the center with a silver band. It was gorgeous.

And expensive.

"Hikaru." Haruhi began shyly. "I didn't see this coming... I..."

Hikaru bit his lip, preparing for the worst.

"Hikaru, I love you. More than anybody else. I would do anything to make you happy. Even if I have to accept this ridiculous ring." Haruhi faintly smiled, amused.

"Sooo... Is that a yes?" Hikaru asked, freaking out on the inside.

"Yes, Hikaru. I'll marry you." Haruhi smiled at him, lovingly.

Hikaru's face lit up like a christmas tree, "Yes!" He shouted in triumph. He leapt up, hoisting Haruhi into the air to hug her tightly.

"On one condition." Haruhi said in the middle of his mini-celebration.

Hikaru set her down hesitantly, fearing something ridiculous.

"It's not a huge wedding. Small guest list that I must approve of myself, and I pick out the dress. Deal?"

Hikaru gave her a pouty look, "I can't design your dress?"

"Never." Haruhi said flatly, giving Hikaru a deadpan look.

"Fine..." Hikaru whined.

"Okay, You may now celebrate." Haruhi grinned with a hint of the same devilishness that Hikaru shows.

Hikaru threw his arms up and pulled her into a crushing hug, crashing her lips to his. His hands slid up to her face, which he grasped and held to his.

Haruhi's joy was put into the kisses that never stopped coming after that.

Hikaru was hers forever.

She was his forever.

They had eachother for forever.

Of all the people Haruhi thought she'd fall in love with, she never considered Hikaru Hitachiiin to be the one she'd fall for.

She and him were nothing alike. They were completely different people, with different lives, and different lifestyles. Funny that they of all people would fall in love.

I guess opposites really do attract.

* * *

It had been about a week after Haruhi had accepted Hikaru's Proposal when Hikaru's phone buzzed at his desk. A pile of Marine Biology books were stacked neatly up on the shelves beside him. He'd been organizing them and cleaning up his place for Haruhi to move in.

**One New Text Message:  
From: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Message: Natalie's doc appointment went well. Two more months and I'll be a DADDY!**

Kaoru and Natalie weren't even married yet. Yeah they get married in a two weeks, but they couldn't wait until then? Hikaru stared at the message for a while before replying.

**One Sent Message:  
To: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Message: Good! I'm very happy for you and Natalie. I can't wait for the wedding!**

Hikaru put his phone down and went back to stacking his books, not expecting Kaoru to answer back.

**One New Text Message:  
From: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Message: Me too! How's you and Haruhi? You two are finally engaged! It's so kawaii!**

Hikaru rolled his eyes irritably and answered. But talking about his previous engagement excited him.

**One Sent Message:  
To: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Message: TOTALLY KAWAII! I'm thrilled she's moving in soon! I'm actually cleaning up my place, getting ready for her to finally move in!**

Hikaru knew that Kaoru would answer to this.

**One New Text Message:  
From: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Message: ME TOO! I can come over anytime and eat Haruhi's cooking! you're so lucky you get to eat her home cooking EVERY night!**

A devilish grin crossed Hikaru's face. This hasn't even occured to him.

**One Sent Message:  
To: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Message: YOURE RIGHT! WHY CAN'T SHE MOVE IN SOONER?**

Hikaru was surprised that Kaoru didn't answer, so he just finished stacking the books and went back to stacking his books.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know...**

**I am just SUPER tired!**

**I'll try to write more tomorrow. But that'll be about it for a few days.**

**Sorry it's taking so loooong. I've just had a LOT of homework lately and I'm preparing to move. **

**Yeah...**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**


	4. Carribean Blue

**Dear Viewers,**

**Sooo... do any of you guys like Hockey? Like... ICE HOCKEY.**

**If you do, you have just won the 'officially awesome' award.**

**Totally unce muffin. (My new word. unce muffin. I made it up.)**

**I'm on TWITTER! Yay! If you check out my youtube, you can connect with me on twitter!**

**Yay!**

**Okay, now I'm done with all the stuff my mom required me to advertise. I'm working to become famous, you know? XP. **

**I REALLY need support. x{D (Mustache smiley)**

**Okay, so, the reviews so far are awesome. Chapter four already? wow. Where to time go? DDD:**

**Thanks to EVERYONE! *ahem* I meant to say MERCI! (French. I take a french class and I'm darn good at it.)**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

Hikaru clasped Haruhi's hand as they climbed the steps to the chapel. It was a beautiful, old chapel. Hikaru held his chin high, but often glanced down at Haruhi, who scowled at the ridiculous dress Hikaru had designed and forced her to wear. She looked amazing in carribean blue.

The skirts on the dress puffed out and they had designs of swirls, flowers, and hearts embroided into them. Ruffles were pinned up on it all over the skirt. It had spagetti straps, but she insisted on wearing a sweater over it. All together, she looked beautiful in it. Hikaru wore a black suit with a blue tie. He looked quite stunning in it, but Haruhi wouldn't admit it.

They'd climbed the steps, they took their reserved seats in the front row. Sitting a few seats to the side of Hikaru and one row back was a woman with dark, poofy hair and full red lips. She wore a stunning blue dress (the theme of the wedding was carribean blue) and Haruhi noticed her eyes were trained right on Hikaru, who was totally oblivious to his admirer. Haruhi could feel the jealousy building up inside her, so she turned away, trying to wave the woman off.

She felt Hikaru tap her impatiently, "Haruhi! Look!"

Haruhi peered over the people's heads to see Kaoru moving down the isle. His face was lit up with excitement and anticipation. Haruhi couldn't help but smile with him. And what seems like no time at all, Natalie appeared through the door of the chapel, decked out in a beautiful white dress with a blue sash around her waist, wrapping the bulge that held Kaoru's future child. It was a strapless dress and the skirt slid along behind her. Her black hair was pulled up in a sleek bun with dangling curls. Her makeup was done to perfection. Her green eyes glittered. Her bouquet was full of orange roses. She looked beautiful. Haruhi felt jealousy shoot through her.

Marcus had her arm latched to his protectively, like someone was going to swoop in and take her away. Well technically, Kaoru was, but that was different. Marcus got to walk her down the isle because in Natalie's senior year of high school, he died from cancer.

Once they'd come to the front of the chapel, Haruhi caught a wink that Hikaru sent to Kaoru. Kaoru grinned as Marcus placed Natalie's hand into Kaoru's. A pained look briefly crossed Kaoru's face.

_Marcus is torturing his hand..._ Haruhi smirked to herself.

Once her hand was in his, Marcus sat down next to Haruhi, and the ceremony began.

In no time at all, the pastor was nodding to Kaoru, "I pronounce you man and wife, Kaoru, you may kiss your bride."

Kaoru swooped it, capturing the kiss.

Haruhi smiled as they ran out of the chapel to their limo, applauding as they went.

The reception wasn't anything special. It was held at the Hitachiin Mansion. They were tons of people too. Haruhi was sitting at her table while watching everyone dance on the dancefloor. Hikaru was dancing with Natalie. He seemed to be enjoying himself, which was good, considering he was Natalie's brother now.

Suddenly, Kaoru's face grinned into hers. He blocked her view of Hikaru. "May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing down and offering his hand. Haruhi smiled.

"Yes, You may." Haruhi hated dancing, but now would be an inappropriate time to deny. She placed her hand in his and followed him out to the floor. Kaoru casually started to glide over the floor, leading Haruhi along with ease. She stumbled along, attempting to keep up with him as he sped over the floor.

Once they finally slowed down, Haruhi relaxed and focused on other things. Like eyeing the fat-lipped woman who was checking out Hikaru earlier. "Who's fat-lip-skimpy-dress over there?" She asked Kaoru.

"Some affiliate's daughter. We were forced to invite her, or the bonds between our company and theirs would break. I haven't spoken to her, but Hikaru has once or twice. He had to take her to dinner once." Kaoru said casually as they smoothly floated over the dancefloor.

"Ahhh..." Haruhi nodded.

"You've seen it too, huh?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seen what?" Haruhi asked.

"The way she's been checking Hikaru out the entire wedding?" Kaoru grinned devilishly. "Sounds like someone's a little jealous!"

Haruhi blushed, "I am not jealous!"

Kaoru grinned devilishly, "Uh Huuuuh."

Haruhi glared at him.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Okay... Okay... I'll stop bugging you."

They swished around the floor until the end of the song. Haruhi kept a suspicious eye on the fat lipped woman.

Suddenly, Kaoru's eyes flicked up. Haruhi knew what was coming.

Arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her in close. She could see Hikaru smiling in her mind.

"Wouldn't you care to have the last dance of the night with your fiance'?" He said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Sure..."

Hikaru swung her around as the slow song began. He brought her closer to him. She swayed with him, only half concentrating.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked as he saw her glance at the fat lipped lady again.

"Huh?" Haruhi focused again. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

Hikaru knew something was up, but he was too tired to bug her about it.

Haruhi caught the fat lipped lady smiling evilly at her.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry I took FOREVER!**

**:DDD I've been trying to write this one for ever!**

**It's still really short, but I'm sick of writing it. :DDD**

**So yeahhh... **

**I'm tired. Going to bed. G'night!**

**~NumberSixteen **


	5. You're Grounded

**Dear viewers,**

**:D I'm sick today. My throut is sooooo sore that I can't even talk. All my friends are at school right now, and I'm at home taking pills that my mom keeps giving me. I feel so icky. I wanna be at school. not at hoommmmme... D: today is not my lucky day...**

**URGENT MESSAGE!**

**Someone, On chapter three, commented "I loved this chapter! Love ya lots!" and they DIDN'T HAVE A USERNAME! I have an anonomous reviewer! I hope I'm not being haunted. YIKES! DD: I PROMISE I WILL FIND WHO MY ANONOMOUS REVIEWER IS! I WILL SOLVE THIS MYSTERY! (if u are this anonomous reviewer, don't tell me, I wanna see if I can solve this mystery...) xD**

**~NumberSixteen **

**

* * *

**

Haruhi stacked the last box on top of the others. She turned and rested her arm on it. She took one last look at her apartment before Hikaru entered. "Ready to go?"

Haruhi turned to him, "Y-Yeah. Lets get these boxes and get out of here." She lifted the box again and carried it out to the car. Hikaru grabbed the last two and brought them out.

Haruhi got in the car as he went up to the apartment and shut the door.

"Okay." He said, climbing into the car, "Ready to start your new life?"

Haruhi looked at him, "Yeah."

Hikaru took her hand and and began to drive away.

In no time at all, they were at the new building they would be living in. The penthouse was at the top.

A man came and took the boxes. They would be sent up to their penthouse for them.

Hikaru squeezed her hand, "Do you want to go upstairs and unpack? Or do you want to do something else?"

As much as Haruhi didn't want to go upstairs, she agreed and he led to to the elevator.

He pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button. He squeezed her hand in excitement.

Haruhi started to grow a little bit excited herself, but of course she didn't show it.

Once they reached the penthouse floor, the went to the doorway. Hikaru slid the key into the slot and opened the door.

"Oh my god." Haruhi whispered.

The room had been repainted a sleek grey and black with hints of gold and other colors mixed in.

The entire place had been refurnished.

"What have you done?" Haruhi muttered.

Hikaru grinned, "It's a house-warming gift from me to you! And it's an early birthday present. What do you think?"

Haruhi glared at him, "I think our children are already spoiled."

Hikaru grinned devilishly, "You're already thinking about kids?"

Haruhi continued to glare at him without saying a word, but Hikaru simply rolled his eyes and took her hand to begin draggering her through the entire penthouse. He started by giving her a tour of the kitchen. It had all the newest and nicest equiptment. It really was very nice, but Haruhi wouldn't admit it. Then, he hauled her into her office. It had a new computer, printer, and a nice desk with a comfortable spinny chair. It was fairly large. The bedroom was huge. It had a brand new king bed with sleek silver comforter and a bunch of new fluffy pillows. The walls were decorated with photos from high school and any special occasions, like when the host club went to disneyland. Tamaki ended up passing out from the dizzy ride he rode a million times, Kyoya got sick, and Mori was green. That was not the best idea the host club ever had.

There were many other rooms in the penthouse that were just as nice as all the other ones.

Haruhi really liked it, but she knew that if she so much as HINTED it, Hikaru would never stop picking on her. She simply nodded at the appropriate times, and when he turned away, she'd admire the room she was in.

Once they'd finished making their way through, they found themselves back in the living room, where Haruhi informed Hikaru he would be sleeping in there that night.

"What?" He responded, exasperated.

"You did all this without telling me. As a punishment, you are going to sleep here tonight." Haruhi crossed her arms.

Hikaru gaped at her, "Come on Haruhi! Please! I wanna be with you during your first night here!"

"Don't make me add to you punishment." Haruhi warned him.

"Come on! Please Haruhi!" Hikaru pressed.

Haruhi just glared at him, "You asked for it. No kissing. For a week."

Hikaru could have passed out at that point, but he just stood and stared blankly at Haruhi. When he came back around he pouted, "Why are you so mean to me Haruhi?"

Haruhi just shrugged and sat down on the couch and flipped the on switch for the television.

Hikaru sat down beside her and sulked.

Haruhi felt the slightest grin pulling on the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**Okaaaay!**

**Sorry i took so long. But I feel better now. :) **

**Before I go, I would like to thank my anonomous reviewer. I don't know HOW i'm going to find out your identity, but I am determined!**

**You know what would be awesome? (This is to the anonomous reviewer) IF YOU LEFT ME A CLUE!**

**YESSSSS! That would be awesome. :D I am gonna be a nancy drew. :D wooo!**

**Okaaaay!**

**I think I'm done here. I will try to be better about updating, but I'm soooooooooooo busy! :D And I'll try to update my other story eventually too.**

**You know, Reality Ouran? Yeahhhhh... Just apologizing for my laziness on that story... I'm sorry!**

**I haven't quite given up on that story yet! I just don't know if I want it to be a Tamaki or a Hikaru story... I don't know... Any ideas?**

**I'll try to post a pole on my whatcha-ma-call-it... PROFILE! :D**

**I'm so smart... xD (just joking!)**

**see ya all later! :D**

**Merci!**

**~NumberSixteen**


	6. Secrets

**I know... It's been almost a month... All I can say is sorry...**

**OMGEZZY!**

**MY ANONOMOUS REVIEWER LEFT ME AN ANONOMOUS REVIEW!**

**eeep! Looks like I got a mystery on my hands. :)**

**FOUR more reviews and I'll know who it is!**

**~NumberSixteen**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi was comfortably perched on the sofa. She admired the marine biology book propped up in her lap. She traced the figures of all the different creatures on the page. Grinning slightly.

She glanced up at the clock._ 4:20, Hikaru should be home any minute..._

Haruhi layed her head back, enjoying her last few minutes of peace.

As if right on que, Hikaru walked through the door right as she had done so. "Haruuu! I'm hoooome!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Hey Hikaru, how was your day?" She asked as he plopped down next to her on the couch, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, First I left this morning. But I really didn't want to because you were looking so cute sleeping! Then I got to work and attempted to work for seven hours, but couldn't because all I could think about was you. And Kaoru was distracting me, but that's beside the point. Now, I come back home to see my beautiful fiance on the couch studying. And now," He grinned his famous devilish grin at her, "She's going top have to deal with me."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him again as he snatched the book from her hands. "What's this?" He asked, flipping a few pages.

"It's a marine biology book, Hikaru. You know... the one we need to study from?" Haruhi impatiently stole the book back.

"Hey!" Hikaru reached for the book again, but Haruhi yanked it away before he could get a hold of it.

"Hikaru." Haruhi shot him a look.

But Hikaru refused to lay off, "Haruuuu. What are you making for dinner? I'm hungry!"

Haruhi sighed, "How about you make dinner for once." Haruhi got up, plopping the book down on the glass table that was placed in front of the couch. She stretched then turned to glare expectantly at Hikaru.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her, "No... It's okay. You can do it. Cooking is for girls anyway."

Haruhi folded her arms angrily, "Then come and help me, because I don't want to cook by myself."

"But Haruhi... I don't want to!" Hikaru whined to her.

Haruhi huffed in frustration. "Then start cleaning, lazy. The host club is coming over tomorrow night and if this place isn't clean, I'm going to ground you again."

Hikaru reached for his phone, but Haruhi snapped at him before he could touch it, "NO calling the maids. You are going to do it whether you like it or not."

Hikaru groaned and got up, grabbing the book and taking it over to the bookshelf. Haruhi grunted and went to the kitchen.

***5 minutes later***

Haruhi was wiping her hands on a towel as she came down the hall to the living room. "Hikaru, do you know where the- Hikaru! Get up!" Haruhi shouted at him.

Hikaru lazily looked up from the couch that he was laying on.

* * *

A knock came on the door the next night. Haruhi gave herself one last look over before answering it.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori stood in the doorway. Tamaki, estatic as usual, made the first move. "Haruhiiiii!" He shouted, leaping over to her to embrace her. Hunny soon followed. Mori and Kyoya just stood in the doorway as Haruhi struggled to wrench herself from their grip.

They were asking a million questions and she would say things like "Yes, Hunny" or "I'll tell you later."

Once she'd finally managed to get away from their grip, Kaoru had arrived as well. She welcomed everyone in and showed them to the couch.

Hikaru came out and joined them, casually sitting down next to Haruhi, but not wrapping his arm around her or anything.

They were all chatting happily when Kyoya suddenly spoke up, "Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at him, surprised, "What is it Kyoya?"

"It's you." He looked up at her evilly from his computer, casually pushing his glasses up.

Haruhi bit her lip, "What about me?"

"When were you planning to tell us?" The shadow king asked expectantly.

"To tell you what?" Haruhi asked.

"About you and Hikaru." Kyoya said quite simply.

Tamaki leapt from the sofa, "What about her and Hikaru?"

Haruhi ignored Tamaki, she turned to Hikaru, "Did you tell them?"

Tamaki continued to press, "Tell us what?"

Hikaru shook his head, "Of course not!"

Haruhi turned to Kaoru, "Did you?"

An enraged Tamaki opened his mouth to say something, but Mori yanked him back into his seat.

Kaoru shook his head, "No, Haruhi, I didn't."

Haruhi then turned back to Kyoya, "How did you know?"

Kyoya grinned evilly, "It's hard not to tell with that eye popping ring of yours."

Haruhi's eyes shot down to her left hand, and sure enough, there was the engagement ring to Hikaru. She'd forgotten to take it off before they came over.

Hunny grinned happily and clapped his hands. Mori was silent. Kyoya grinned. Kaoru was rubbing his forehead. And Tamaki... Had a stroke.

"You're getting MARRIED?" Tamaki jumped from his seat again. He pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru, "To HIM?"

Hikaru grinned devilishly, wrapping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "You didn't know? We are getting married in only a month and a half."

Tamaki gaped at them, "WHAT?"

Haruhi looked away guiltily. "Don't worry, you were invited, we just wanted to keep it secret for now."

"Why?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi sighed, "Because you guys would want to help plan the wedding, and we left it to Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned devilishly, "Yeah Tamaki."

Tamaki sadly sat back down.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki then put his focus back onto Haruhi and Hikaru. "So when did you plan to tell us exactly?"

Haruhi bit her lip, "Two weeks before the wedding..."

Hunny and Tamaki gasped. "That's so close to the wedding!" Tamaki shouted, "What if we already had plans?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Well, you guys love Haruhi so much, we knew you guys would cancel any plans you had."

Tamaki grouched, knowing that that was true.

* * *

**Thanks everyone! Go anonomous Reviewer!**

**I'll try to be better about updating! I'm so sorry! I've been SUPER busy. I'm recording demos. I'm going to be FAMOUS!**

**EEEEEEEEEP!**

**:) Love you guys!**

**~NumberSixteen**


	7. Babies?

**Dear Peoples of this planet,**

**So, over the last month, I discovered this little thing that I call guilt. **

**Everybody**  
**Updated**  
**Before**  
**I**  
**Did.**

**That is not good. :\ **

**xD Imma slacker. haha **

**welp, this chapter is going to be a toughy. I have no plans for it whatsoever.**

**My anonomous review is still there, and I think I know who it is... Mwa ha ha. I'm a super smartie. :) I'm SOOOOO sure who it is. hahaha **

**Yeah, be scared anonomous reviewer... I'm on your trail.**

**xD ~NumberSixteen**

* * *

Kyoya continued to look at them, "That is still quite inconsiderate, especially for Haruhi."

Haruhi looked down and fiddled with her ring, ashamed.

Hikaru just rolled his eyes and pulled Haruhi into him more.

Hunny just sat and clapped like a little kid. "This is so great Haru!"

Mori stood beside him, although he appeared normal, you could see a little unsupecting glint in his eye.

Kaoru sat back and enjoyed himself.

Suddenly, Tamaki recovered from his little depression. He leapt up, pointing accusingly at Hikaru, "You little monster! You devil! You disgrace! You spoiled her! And next, you're going to SOIL her." Haruhi blushed madly at this point, "She certainly doesn't deserve someone like... this. If you are the one that gets to have her, you better treat my daughter right."

Hikaru smirked, "What do you mean by 'if you are the one who gets to have her?'"

Tamaki froze. His jaw fell open. "Uhhh... Umm... I... I... I didn't mean anything!" He snapped, stiffly, but quickly upright again.

Kaoru stood and leaned in close to Tamaki's ear, "Are you sure?"

Tamaki turned on Kaoru, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and just began playing with Haruhi's hair with his extra free hand, "Oh, Tono... So clueless..."

After hearing that, Tamaki went to mope in his emo corner. The temporary depression was radiating from it.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi expectantly, "Now when are we going to eat? We didn't come here to just sit and chat."

Haruhi, taken quite aback by this, stood and gestured to the dining room. "Dinner is in there," She said with a flat tone.

They sat and ate quietly. The occasional compliment came to Haruhi on the food. Not a word was spoken about the wedding, until Haruhi couldn't take the awkwardness of it all anymore. "We will send you invitations as soon as we can. Look guys, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you about it sooner, we just want a small wedding and we want it to be entirely planned between me, Hikaru, and Kaoru. And I didn't want some huge, extravagant present either. I already have enough already. I mean, just look at this place. It's nicer than anything I have ever owned."

Everyone nodded and accepted and the mood was much less tense. But it all grew double times tenser than it did before after Hunny abruptly shouted out, "So, Haru and Hika, How many babies are you going to have?"

Everyone exchanged awkward looks.

* * *

Haruhi sat on the bed, reading her book_, Marraige for Dummies_.

Hikaru entered in from the bathroom. It had grown late and everyone had gone home. It was dark out and the room had dim light, only Haruhi's bedside lamp was lit.

Hikaru leaned up against the door-frame. He chuckled at how absorbed Haruhi was with her book. She hadn't even realized he was there. "Tonight went well didn't it?"

Haruhi jumped but recovered from the scare, "Yeah... I guess. They were going to find out sooner or later right?" She closed her book and set in on her bedside table. She leaned back and rubbed her head. Hikaru came over and fell onto the bed beside her. He rolled over to look at her tired face.

"I love you." He said.

She turned to him, "I love you too."

Hikaru took this opportunity to capture a kiss. Her head was trapped in his hands, pulling her in as close as he could. Finally, they had to break apart. She let a tiny grin and a blush come onto her face. She bit her lip shyly.

"You like that, huh?" Hikaru snickered at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, but that's enough for tonight. We'll have to save it all for our honeymoon."

Hikaru sighed, "Okay..." He rolled onto his back, just as she did. "Haruhi, about what Hunny asked at dinner tonight..."

She cut him off before he could continue, "Hikaru. Don't start with me."

"No I'm serious." Hikaru turned his head to face her. "How many kids do you want to have?"

She sighed and turned back onto her side, "Well that depends. How many kids do you want to have?"

Hikaru grinned devilishly, "Me? I want a lot of little babies."

Haruhi gave him a dead pan look, "Funny."

Hikaru just chuckled at her, "You're so cute when you're mad. But that's beside the point. How many do you want to have?"

Haruhi sighed, "I don't know. Two to three...? Maybe."

Hikaru laughed. "Well okey-dokey then. Seven it is."

Haruhi suddenly reached over and turned off her bedlamp. "Good Night Hikaru." She muttered.

* * *

I know. I know. I know. It's a short chapter, but the next one is going to be good. I pinky swear.

I HOPE you were entertained with this one. It was hard to write, I admit. But that Hunny thing came to me and I just couldn't help myself. I'm SOOOO asking my Cousin that the next time I see her. She just got married. haha

I wonder if my anonomous review will review... Hmmmm... I Know who it is! I'M SO SURE OF IT!1

Once again, my apologies for taking so long. I love you all!

~NumberSixteen


	8. Wedding March

**PEOPLES!**

**I freaking love you all! :)**

**And as you can see, I'm better about updating!**

**Okay, let's cut to the chase. TO THE STORY!**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

Time flies when it comes to a wedding. Haruhi and Hikaru finally came around to sending out all invitations and the day of the wedding came too fast.

Haruhi sat in a chair as Natalie gently blow-dried and combed Haruhi's hair.

"Are you nervous?" Natalie asked after noticing that Haruhi was figeting.

"Nervous?" Haruhi asked, "No. I'm not."

"Yes you are." Natalie said as she put a braid into Haruhi's hair with a flower clip. "Everybody gets nervous on their wedding day."

"Not me." Haruhi pointed out bluntly.

"Then quit playing with your hands like that, It's driving me nuts." Natalie said, clipping a yellow flower into her hair.

"Sorry." Haruhi put her hands at her sides. She looked at Natalie in the mirror. She was already dressed up in a beautiful orange dress with a black silk sash and her hair was up in a curly bun with a long yellow ribbon. She looked gorgeous, except for the part of her belly being the size of an elephant. She was getting close to her due date. She could go into labor and have her baby at any minute. But for now, she was the Maid of Honor at Haruhi and Hikaru's wedding.

"A cruise, huh?" Natalie smirked.

Haruhi had zoned out, but she snapped back once Natalie said something, "Huh? Oh, Yeah."

"All the way to Paris. A beautiful place." Natalie beamed. "That sounds like a very beautiful honeymoon. Especially for you and Hikaru."

Haruhi nodded unenthusiastically. But she and Hikaru had a deal, and sinse she got to make the rules about the wedding, he got to do the honeymoon.

"Ah! Finished!" Natalie beamed even bigger at the finished hair and make up on Haruhi's head. "Time for the dress."

Haruhi stood and walked into the oversized bathroom to put on her extravagant, but beautiful dress that Kaoru designed just for her. A big poofy white dress with an orange sash around the waist. Haruhi carefully put it on and zipped it up. She secretly admired herself in the mirror as Natalie made final adjustments to her dress.

Natalie finally stood up straight and tall, "Ready?"

Haruhi felt the butterflies in her tummy and her fingers getting tingley. "Ready." She said firmly, clenching her fists.

Natalie led her out of the room and outside her's and Kaoru's cute little house. They squished into the limo with the other brides maids and took off. There were so many extavagant foods and drinks in the limo. Haruhi's stomach growled but decided not to eat anything. She just reached for a little bottle of red juice. She sipped it delicately on their ride there until... splat.

Haruhi bit her lip as she saw the tiny drop of red sink in to the front of the skirt on her dress. _Oh, it's nothing. Nobody will notice._ She thought as she gently rested her hand over it to hide it.

The little church on the hill eventually came into view. It was decorated with orange and yellow. It was peaceful. Haruhi and everyone else left the limo and began heading into the church. There was a little room where the final preparations were made. Guests filed in and all the girls fussed over Haruhi's dress. They were all girls from the Host club that she had grown close to, but they all thought that she was Haruhi's sister with the cousin with the same name.

Suddenly, Natalie cried out, "Haruhi! What got on your dress!"

Haruhi irratably rolled her eyes, "I spilled a little juice on it on the way here, but nobody will notice."

Natalie looked at her ashamed, "Yeah, nobody will notice the red monstrosity on your pure white dress." She whipped out her phone and dialed something, "We have an emergency! We have a stain on the wedding dress. A STAIN on the wedding dress!"

Suddenly every girl in the room started to freak out. They all examined the stain, suggesting ways to get it out in time for the ceremony. But all the ways that were suggested took too long. And thats when all the girls reached their breaking point. The room was in havoc. Girls ran around, screaming. And others were whispering to themselves. And others kept fussing her dress, seeming to make it all worse.

Suddenly, the door slammed open so loudly and forcefully that all the girls froze and turned in the direction of the door. Tamaki stood in the doorway, "I have a solution!" And he held up a little stick.

All the girls seemed to ignore him and continued their chaos. But Natalie finally stood up, "SILENCE!" She shouted, flailing her arms.

Everyone turned to the pregnant woman, sat down, and shut up. She nodded to Tamaki.

"God's gift," Was all Tamaki said and went over to Haruhi. He gently rubbed the stick against the stain and VWA-LA! The stain magically disappeared. Tamaki stood upright again, turned, and walked out of the room with nothing but, "The power of Tide Detergent."

All the girls in the room turned and looked at eachother awkwardly for a little while before they managed to pull their acts together and they fixed her hair and make up until the bells sounded.

_It's Time. Lets just get this over with._ Haruhi thought to herself. She followed her brides maids to the entrance of the room she was going to get married in. The butterflies came back.

She met her dad at the entrance to the room. He looked at her with watery eyes. She just smiled softly and fondly.

"Haruhi..." Ranka began, "You look so beautiful in that dress. Just like your mother. She would be so proud."

Haruhi felt her own tears starting but she pushed the waterworks back, "Thanks dad." She hooked arms with the teary man.

Finally the wedding march began and she entered, arm in arm with her father. The first and only thing she saw was Hikaru. He stood at the end of the isle. His cheeks were stained red and she probably looked the same way. Their eyes met and stayed locked on eachother all the way down the isle. When they finally were face to face, Hikaru whispered, "You're... beautiful..."

Haruhi blushed as the ceremony started.

"We are gathered here today..." The ridiculiously long ceremony carried out and finally the rings were on and they said "I do." The pastor nodded happily for the couple, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Hikaru Hitachiian, you may kiss your bride."

It was almost too fast for Haruhi as Hikaru swept her up into a passionate kiss that didn't seem to last long enough for either of them. Wails were heard from the back of the room. Everyone glanced behind their shoulders to find Tamaki, Ranka, Hunny, and Kaoru bawling and offering eachother mulitiple tissues. Haruhi chuckled before she was yanked out of the church, hand in hand with Hikaru to escape to their limo. Once safely inside, she didn't even have time to catch her breath before she was instantly yanked into more kisses. They continued to kiss for a long time. The car ride didn't seem to last long enough... (Oo chante`!)

* * *

Everyone cheered happily as they drove away from the chuch, throwing confetti, hugging, and tearing up in some cases. But everyone eventually went to their cars to take off for the reception. Except for the members of the host club. They all looked at eachother. Three of which blew their noses and wiped the on-coming tears.

Tamaki sniffled, "She seemed to grow up way to fast..." Kaoru broke out into a new fit of tears along with Tamaki and the began to embrace eachother, sobbing in unison.

Hunny nodded sadly.

They all got into a limo and left the decorated church, which looked so lonely now that the party left without it.

* * *

Welp, I'm retarded.

I failed at this chapter. BLECK! I couldn't think of ANY good ideas!

My anonomous review has reviewed Chapter 7 yet. *gasp!*

I'm scared...

You know what would be amazing? Reviews. That's what.

Haruhi and Hikaru need reviews or no babies will come. The need reviews.

It makes them joyful.

:)

~NumberSixteen


	9. Dance of the Night

**Hey Everyone!**  
**I'm gonna be better at updating. I'm going to write lots of chapters this week and once a week, I'll post them. I hope. I'll really try to do that. :)**

**So... I am TRYING to figure who my anonomous reviewer is, buuuut the person who I THOUGHT was my anonmous reviewer, really wasn't. So I gotta guess again... :(**

**BUT this is the final review until they tell me who they are! So... :) I'm happy.**

**Well, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

The door of the limo was opened and Haruhi followed Hikaru out. He gleefully held her hand as they paraded up to the Hitachiian Mansion. It was fabulously decorated, orange, red, and white flowers were woven into intricate wreaths and bundled into bouquets. Ribbons were strung all over the house. The reception area was amazing. Each table was decorated so delicately that it looked almost picture perfect. People had already arrived and were chatting happily and dancing on the massive dancefloor. Champagne was offered to them, and Hikaru handed her a glass.

"To us, on our wedding." Hikaru slightly lifted his glass.

Haruhi smiled fondly, "To us, on our wedding."

"Cheers" They said in unison, clinking their glasses and sipping the fine champagne.

They walked over to the table they would be sitting at. It was a fairly large table. It was a table reserved for Haruhi and Hikaru, Kaoru and Natalie, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiian, Ranka, and the rest of the host club and their girlfriends if they had any.

Hikaru sat down beside Haruhi. Exquisite foods were piled onto the plates in front of them. Hikaru didn't even hesitate and began to shovel it down. Haruhi was quite particular. She carefully chose what order she would eat it in and quietly began to eat it. Secretly, she thought it was delicious but she kept a hard expression on her face. "Hikaru," she finally said, "This is a lot of food."

Hikaru chuckled devilishly and refused to answer.

Haruhi sighed irritably before more guests began to file in from the wedding. Some came to greet and congratualate her and Hikaru and others simply just went and ate their food. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiian smiled happily for them and went on and on about how Hikaru and Haruhi would need a house if children were to come into the picture. And Hikaru oftenly turned to wink at Haruhi or smile devilishly most every time the word "children" came up.

Haruhi just glared at him, trying to keep a straight face because she too on the inside, wanted to have a baby. But now was certainly not the time to talk about it.

Almost too soon, the Host Club and Ranka showed up. You knew they showed up as soon as you heard the sniffles. Kaoru and Ranka still were drying their tears. But Tamaki and Hunny grinned happily. "Haruhi!" Hunny shouted gleefully and ran to her, glomping her instantaniously. Tamaki followed behind but restrained his glomping.

She forced Hunny off and sat back down. The rest of the host club took their seats. Ranka glared evilly at Hikaru the entire meal. Hikaru stared down at his food, trying to avoid the evil gaze.

When the meal was over and everyone was chocked full of food, the DJ announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance.

Ranka rose happily and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Dad. You know I can't dance." Haruhi pointed out.

"Of course you can!" Ranka responded, "You're not going to bail out on your father are you?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes irritably as she was hauled onto the massive dancefloor. He took her hand and grinned at her. "Ready?" He asked as the music started.

"The sooner its over the better." Haruhi said bluntly.

Ranka looked genuinely hurt, but wiped it off and started to dance. The song was a short one but he tried to make the most of it. "Haruhi. You're a married woman now." He began awkwardly.

"Dad. Please. Can we talk about this some other time?" Haruhi quietly begged.

"No." Ranka said sternly, "We need to talk about this now."

Haruhi rolled her eyes again.

"Like I said, You're a married woman now. You're married a living, breathing man. You are his responsibility now, and if he ever treats you wrongly or anything, you just come home to your daddy. Okay?" Ranka asked.

"Dad." Haruhi said pointedly, "Hikaru saved my life, twice. He would never want to hurt me. I fell in love with him a long time ago."

Ranka nodded sadly, the music slowly coming to an end. "Theres one more thing I want to tell you before this song ends."

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah? What do you want to tell me?"

Ranka smiled foolishly, "Have lots of babies. I want to be able to spoil all my grand babies."

Haruhi's smile disappeared instantly. "Dad. We are NOT going to talk about this." The song was over and she began to make her way back to Hikaru but was quickly swept away by Mr. Hitachiian.

"Mr. Hitachiian?" Haruhi asked as the next song began and he drug her back out onto the floor.

"Haruhi, I do believe it is my turn now." He smiled fondly at her.

"I guess so," Haruhi shrugged.

They danced in silence for a while. Mr. Hitachiian was the one who spoke first. "When Hikaru and Kaoru were just young boys, I thought that they would never grown up to be the fine men I'd always imagined them to be. They still aren't the fine men I wish they were. Actually, they're better. I never thought that they would ever fall in love too. But they did. All they ever seemed to love was eachother. Until you stepped into the picture. They both changed after they met you. You were all Hikaru would talk about, think about, and dream about. He revolved around you. And after the Kurtis thing, he's never been quite the same. He's matured thanks to you. He loves you so much Haruhi, don't let hims screw it up."

Haruhi nodded, choking on the words, "I won't let him. He's safe with me."

Without a word, Mr. Hitachiian let go of her as the song slowly came to a close. He turned and began to make his way to his wife. Haruhi watched for a moment before turning to her own spouse, but her gaze was quickly averted to Tamaki who had come and drug back onto the floor. "Seriously?" Haruhi muttered under her breath, "Not again."

Tamaki didn't say a word through the entire song. He just swished and swayed her across the dancefloor. He avoided her eyes and paraded her around. The music began to get near the end of the song, when Tamaki quickly pulled her into his embrace, "If he ever hurts you-" Tamaki began but Haruhi quickly interupted.

"Tamaki..." She said. But he quickly put a hand over her mouth and brought her gaze to his.

"If he ever dares to hurt you, He will have to deal with me. Remember, I will always be here for you." With that he let her go and left her on the floor muttering something like, "Being a father is HARD."

Haruhi just stood looking after him, completely dumbfounded, trying to digest what he had just said. As soon as it began to register, she was swept away again. "Come on. " She said irritably. But this time, the red hair wasn't fooling her. "Kaoru." Was all she said.

He grinned devilishly, "How'd you know?"

"Don't be crazy," Haruhi smiled, "I just know."

"You look stunning in that dress," Kaoru complimented her.

"Well, of course you would say that. You designed it." Haruhi gave him a deadpan look.

Kaoru just smirked, looking somewhere behind her. She glanced back to see that he was looking at Hikaru who was just now sitting down to pout that he didn't get to dance with her.

"He really loves you." Kaoru said with a smile, bringing his eyes back to hers.

"Yeah, I know. That's the second time I've heard that already." Haruhi shook her head at him.

"You two are so cute together!" Kaoru pointed out playfully.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes again, blushing slightly.

"Take good care of him." Kaoru smiled and let her go.

She smiled at him, "I will."

Suddenly, arms looped around her waist, pulling her into somebody's embrace. He cheeks turned a light pink as she fell into his arms and he held tight to her, smothering her with his arms and resting his cheek against her hair.

"Hikaru." She said flatly, "Please let me go."

A quiet pout was heard as she was released from his grip. She turned to him, his lip sticking out in a child like way. She just looked at him irritably. His face struggling to stay angry. "Okay." He finally caved, "I can't stay mad at you. You're just too cute when you're mad. After all, it is our wedding day."

Haruhi tolerated him pulling her up against his chest as the slow dance began. He put her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms lazily around her waist, causing her to press up against him. "You look stunning," Hikaru complimented her.

Haruhi blushed, "I could say the same about you."

Hikaru smiled devilishly at her, "Thank you," he said greedily, swaying her back and forth.

They remained silent as they quietly swayed to the music. Everyone went to sit and watch the newly weds dance.

They shifted all over the floor and just as the music began to come to an end, Hikaru looked down at her lovingly. "I love you Mrs. Hitachiian."

"Hikaru..." Haruhi began but Hikaru interupted.

"I know, I know. You don't want to be called that. Sorry." He grinned devilishly.

"Yes, I don't like to be called that, but I wasn't going to say that." Haruhi smiled back at him.

"What were you going to say then?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him tenderly, letting the kiss linger for a while. Everyone in the room let out an "Awwww". "I love you too, Mr. Hitachiian." She said after they broke apart.

Hikaru's face turned a dark scarlet, but in no time at all, he came back to kiss her again. And once more, everyone in the room aw'd.

* * *

**Okay... I'm tired. I think I'm done for today. :)**

**OMG. this was HARD to write. I stink at writing receptions...I must laugh though, about how Haruhi kept getting taken away so she didn't get to dance with Hikaru until the end! :)**

**And guess what. I think this is the fourth review of my anonomous reviewer! So they are going to tell me who they are! :)**

**I will TRY to be better about updating. Sometimes, the chapters are REALLY hard to write. Sometimes they're fun, sometimes they're HAAAARD. **

**You get the point. :)**

**I love you all, and it would be FANTASTICAL if you review!**

**Peace! **

**~NumberSixteen**


	10. Waking up to You

**I'm back.**

**:)**

**So... What did ya guys THINK? The reception wasn't that bad, eh? :) Who am I kidding, It was terrible. :) I can't write about weddings... :(**

**Okay. Like I said, better about updating. You get the point. **

**~Numbersixteen**

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes to the light that was coming from the window. She blinked, adjusting to the light.

She still wore her wedding dress and Hikaru still wore parts of his tux. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and untucked from his pants. She looked at the time. It was 11:30 in the morning. She sighed and rolled over to look at Hikaru who was still asleep. His hair was messed up and she tried to remember all that had happened that night. She remembered that they'd come home and shared a bottle of champagne but couldn't recall anything after that. She just smiled fondly at him, truly enjoying herself.

She must have laid there for an hour before he finally started to stir. He stretched slightly before blinking open his eyes. He smiled devilishly at her smiling face. "Good morning Mrs. Hitachiian."

Haruhi's smile quickly disappeared.

"You're not going to kiss me again?" Hikaru pouted.

"No. I'm not." Haruhi said quite bluntly.

"Oh..." Hikaru sighed, disappointed, "I was hoping that could be a regular thing."

"No, Hikaru. It was only a one time thing." Haruhi half-smiled at him.

"Fine then," Hikaru shrugged.

"That's it?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, "No arguement?"

Hikaru just shrugged again, "You said you won't kiss me."

"Yeah I did." Haruhi still eyed him.

"You never said," He grinned devilishly, "I couldn't kiss you." Before Haruhi was able to respond, Hikaru firmly held her face and pulled it to his lips. The kiss was longer than any of them at the wedding. Haruhi just let him kiss her, she actually was enjoying it, but wouldn't admit it even to herself. When they broke apart, both caught their breath and just looked at eachother.

"Well," Haruhi suddenly ended the moment, "I suppose it's time to get out of this dress, and you out of that tux." She rose and stood next to the bed.

Hikaru just watched her get up, "Do you want to take my tux off for me?" He asked so innocently.

Haruhi turned to glare at him, "You're a big boy now, you can do it."

Hikaru whined, "But Haruhi-"

Haruhi cut him off, "No. I got to get out of this dress anyway and make some breakfast. We also need to pack for our honeymoon. Remember? We leave tonight?"

Hikaru stood and grumped, "Fine." He made his way to the closet.

Haruhi sighed and went to the bathroom to strip off the dress. Once out of the dress, she realized she had no clothes to change into. She muttered to herself about not remembering to get clothes before getting undressed as she debated just putting the dress back on or just wrapping a towel around her. She decided to go with the easier route. The towel, because there was no way she was going to get back into that dress. She folded a towel around her petite body and left the bathroom. She went across the room to the closet. Once in the closet she shut the door. She turned around and took a step, and then bumped into something.

"Har-" Hikaru only got half her name out before he realized she wasn't wearing her dress anymore, and just a towel.

She looked up and both blushed a dark red.

"Wh-Where's your clothes..?" Hikaru asked, looking to the side.

Haruhi looked down, "Uh... I forgot to get a change of clothes before I took my dress off. I didn't think you were in here so I..." She didn't finish the sentence. Both just stood there awkwardly. They'd lived together for a while and not even once had they ever come close to something like this.

"I'll just grab some clothes and be on my way..." Haruhi said and sidestepped awkwardly, trying to get around him, face still like a tomato.

"N-No." Hikaru stuttered, turning to look at her, "I'll just leave." He said and left the closet, shutting the door behind him. Haruhi just sat and stared at the door for a while, still blushing madly. But she quickly shook it off and changed into a little dress that Kaoru had designed and given her for a wedding present. It was a dark purple with silver designs patterned all over it. It had spagetti straps so she put a black sweater on over it. All in all, she looked cute in it.

She left the closet and went back to the bathroom to collect the dress. She went back to the closet and hung it up, smoothing it out and smiling fondly at it. When she heard a banging coming from the kitchen, she grew irritated and left the closet. She walked down the hall and into the massive kitchen. "Hikaru! What are you doing?"

Hikaru was startled and turned to face her, "Uh... I was trying to make you breakfast..." He explained awkwardly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and went over to his mess. He had at least five pots out and all kinds of different ingredients scattered all around the counter. "What were you trying to make?"

"Oatmeal," Hikaru replied.

"Well I can tell you this," Haruhi chuckled, picking up a box, "You don't need a box of noodles to make oatmeal."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I knew that, I was just messing with you."

Haruhi didn't feel like arguing, "Course you did. But let me show you how." She started putting ingredient after ingredient into a clean bowl. She let him stir it and once it was finished, let him serve it to her.

They ate in silence until Hikaru dared to speak, "A towel, huh?"

* * *

**I Know, I know. This chapter is SUPER short. But I wanted to end it right there. :) I thought it was funny. :)**

**So I tried really hard to make this chapter a cute one. xD I hope I succeeded. **

**You know how you can tell me if I did succeed or not? REVIEW!**

**If you review, I will send you a box of cookies. K?**

**NEXT CHAPTER! I am gonna probably suck at writing it, but I hope you all will like it. I'm about to write it, so pray for me! :)**

**I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review on your way out!**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**

**P.S. CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yeah, I wrote this on Christmas Eve. I'm cool.**


	11. A Commoner Plane

Hello People who love me enough to read my story,

I Have good news! I love you too!

I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting, so thank you. :) I give you all cookies.

I am so sorry if this chapter is badly written. Sometimes, chapters are hard to write. So, I apologize in advance.

I also apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. Yeah. I know. It was shOrt!

:) But thanks again for all the support! I love you all!

TO THE STORY AND THE SUCKISH CHAPTER ABOUT TO HAPPEN!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Hikaru and Haruhi stood in line at the airport, waiting to get their tickets checked and get on the flight.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru whined for the millionth time, "Why did we have to take the commoner plane and not my jet?"

Haruhi turned to glare at him, "For the hundreth time, Hikaru. I don't want to take your jet. I would rather take a normal plane with normal people. Now quit asking!"

Hikaru huffed a sigh and finally they got their turn. The lady checked their tickets and they started down the tunnel to the entrance of the aircraft.

They ducked throught the door an into the plane. Haruhi glanced back to see Hikaru's reaction.

"This is a commoner plane? It's so tiny... How do you tolerate it?" Hikaru said, disgusted.

"We squeeze together." Haruhi tossed the answer over her shoulder as she led him to the closest row of open seats. She sat down by the window and he sat in the middle seat.

Hikaru buckled himself in, "How long is this flight again?"

"Eighteen hours." Haruhi said, unfazed.

"So I have to sit in this tiny, compacted space for eighteen hours." Hikaru said.

"If you want to put it that way." Haruhi replied, picking up a magazine and beginning to flip through it.

Hikaru sighed and leaned back into his chair. Suddenly, the seat next to him was taken. A young girl about their age sat down. She had long, flowing blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was skinny and fit. She wore shorts and a tanktop with just flip flops on her feet. She turned and eyed Hikaru, "Hi, I'm Jenna." she offered her hand.

Hikaru shook her hand and smiled, "Hi, I'm Hikaru."

"So where are you from?" Jenna leaned closer.

"Here." Hikaru shrugged, "This is my first time riding a commoner plane."

The girl gave him a funny look, "A commoner plane?" She asked.

"You know," Hikaru gestured around him, "A plane for commoners. I wasn't allowed to ride in my private jet."

Haruhi was listening intently, she just pretended to be looking at the magazine. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You have a private jet?" The girl asked, instantly curious.

"Yeah. I big one. It has everything. Video games, tv, internet, arcade games... Everything." Hikaru nodded at her.

"Wow. Sounds like you're pretty rich." Jenna smiled at him, obviously flirting with him.

Haruhi clenched her teeth, growing even more jealous with every word she spoke.

"Yeah, I am. I live in a huge mansion." Hikaru explained.

"So if you're so rich, why are you on a commoner plane?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and pointed at Haruhi.

"Who's she?" The girl asked in disgust.

Haruhi slammed the magazine shut and turned to her with a smirk on her face, that she expertly hid from Hikaru's line of vision. She held up her left hand to show off her ring, "I'm his wife."

Hikaru smiled goofily at Haruhi before taking her hand into his. Jenna just glared at Haruhi.

"Yeah, she doesn't like expensive things, so she had me ride on this plane instead." Hikaru grinned back at Jenna, oblivious to the fact that Jenna and Haruhi didn't like eachother.

"Well, that's kind of rude," Jenna said, "Having all that nice stuff and not using it?"

"That's why my Haruhi is so special to me," Hikaru smiled at her, "She's not like other girls I have dated. We actually got married only yesterday. We are on our way to our Honeymoon in the Carribean."

Jenna nodded. "Oh. Well you two have a fun, romantic time there." She turned away and took out her Mp3 player, and stuck the earphones in her ears.

"She seems nice," Hikaru turned to Haruhi as she picked up her magazine again and began to flip through it again.

"Yeah," Haruhi muttered.

"What's this?" Hikaru snatched the magazine out of her hands.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi mumbled as he began to flip through it.

"What are all these things?" He asked, admiring all the products on the pages.

"It's called Fly Mall." She explained, "You can order this stuff online."

Hikaru nodded before his eyes landed on a certain object, "Whoa! Spy glasses! Look Haruhi! They're glasses that record stuff!"

Haruhi nodded at him, "Yeah Hikaru, It's pretty cool."

"Can I buy it, Haruhi? Please Please PLEASE?" He begged her.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Maybe after our honeymoon."

Hikaru smiled and gave the magazine back. He pulled out his video game and began playing it.

The plane had taken off, and Hikaru was fascinated. He'd never bothered to actually look out the window when his plane took off. Once they'd reached cruising speed, Haruhi got her book out of the carry on bag. She contently sat and read while Hikaru flipped through the Fly Mall magazines. Once it got dark, Haruhi fell asleep reading her book. Her head fell onto Hikaru's shoulder and he blushed. He carefully picked up her book, shutting it. He set it aside and put his arm around her, letting her rest against him.

Jenna stole another glance at them, jealous of what they had. Pulling out her earphones she said, "She looks content in your arms there."

Hikaru turned to her, "Yeah... Well at least I hope she is."

Jenna lifted her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru chuckled, "She never shows how she feels. She keeps it to herself, so we can never tell if she's happy, sad, or anything."

"And you two are newly weds?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, twenty-seven hours now." Hikaru grinned.

"Then how do you know she even loves you?" Jenna questioned, feeling a bit more confident about flirting with him.

"Because she means what she says." Hikaru pointed out, "And she never breaks a promise. And when we got married, she promised to love me."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Everybody lies at one time or another."

Hikaru gave her a hard glare, "Did I mention that while we were dancing, she told me she loved me and kissed me? Yeah. She NEVER does stuff like that. But she did, so that must mean something. So I don't think you have the right to doubt my own wife's love for me when you haven't even known me a full eighteen hours."

Jenna huffed irritably and put her earphones back in and turned the other way.

Hikaru just chuckled to himself, turning his attention back to the sleeping Haruhi. He had to admit, she did look absolutely adorable. Hikaru wondered things as he watched her sleep. He wondered what was in store for them in the future. Like how many children they will have. What will become of them? Who will they marry one day. Will he ever be a grandfather? He also wondered if he was even ready to be a father. He sat and imagined who he will be one day.

As these things crossed Hikaru's mind, he eventually drifted off into slumber. The next thing he knew, he was being woken up by Haruhi. "Hikaru!" She said, shaking him heartily, "Hikaru! Wake up! We are about to land."

Hikaru blinked his eyes open, "Whaaa...?"

Haruhi nodded to him, "Wake up sleepy head, we're there."

Hikaru rubbed his eyes and sat up, "How long have I been asleep?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Probably around nine or ten hours."

Knowing he got a reasonable amount of sleep, Hikaru felt a lot better. He ran his hand through his hair and stretched. The plane got lower and lower until it finally hit ground at the airport in Puerto Rico. The pilot thanked them and welcomed them to Puerto Rico and Hikaru followed Haruhi off the cramped plane. Once off, he stretched all his limbs. Haruhi patiently waited for him. Once he completely stretched, he took Haruhi's hand and led her away, toward the luggage ramp. When they saw their bags, they grabbed them and hauled them out the doors. And of course, a limo sat waiting. The Choufer took their bags and opened the door for them. But before Hikaru could climb in after Haruhi, his name was called.

"Hikaru!" He turned to see Jenna walking towards him. "You're Hikaru Hitachiian? The designer?"

Hikaru nodded, "That's me." He started back to climbing into the limo but she caught his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, drinking in his features.

"Did I have to?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, that explains your jet, but not your wife. Why on earth would you marry a commoner. I wish I'd met you sooner. I'm Jennifer Simpson. My father is Dennis Simpson, the CEO of the major department store, Casys. I could have been her. Again I ask, why a commoner. Such a powerful guy like you, you could have any girl you wanted."

Hikaru gave her a hard look, "The reason I married Haruhi was because I was in love with her from the moment we met, and if you were anything like her, you would have just as many guys at your fingertips as I do girls. Good bye Ms. Simpson." With that, Hikaru got in the limo and the Choufer shut the door.

Jenna just stood, mouth gaping as the limo sped away.

Hikaru took Haruhi's hand again, "I'm sorry," He said.

Haruhi squeezed his hand, "Why would you be sorry?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I got the impression you were mad."

"At her," Haruhi pointed out, "She was all over you like wet towel."

Hikaru grinned devilishly, "You mean... You were... jealous...?"

Haruhi turned away, letting go of his hand, "I never said that."

"Aw!" Hikaru whined, "Come on! You so were jealous!"

"I don't seem to think so." Haruhi crossed her arms when he tried to grab her hand again.

Hikaru just sat and pouted all the way to the docks.

* * *

So. I sorta failed. I mean, It's not my best chapter ever, but it's not my worst. So i guess I did okay. :)

Thanks again for all your support!

Please review! I love you all!

~NumberSixteen


	12. Sweet Suite

**Please Don't Yell... x(**

**I know. I haven't updated in like... Six months...**

**So... LONG TIME NO SEE, MY FRIENDS! :DDD**

**Enough from me, I bet you want to know what happens now... :D**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

Haruhi felt for the doorhandle. Hikaru snickered, his hands covering her eyes as he watched her hobble into the room from the hallway. She wore a light yellow sundress that reached her knees with a simple pair of sandles. Hikaru wore designer shorts and tshirt. He stayed behind her, preparing to reveal the room they were in.

"Haruhi, are you ready to see the ship suite?" Hikaru grinned.

"I don't know..." Haruhi muttered.

Ignoring her comment, Hikaru lifted his hands from her eyes, "Okay! You can open your eyes now!"

Haruhi looked around, blinking. The room was gorgeous. A small kitchen was attached to a beautiful living room. There was a hallway to the left and a balcony through a sliding glass door in the kitchen. Haruhi made her way to the balcony, opening the door and letting the cool, ocean air brush past her face, blowing her hair back slightly. Hikaru sauntered over, took her hand and dragged her to the hallway.

"Haruhi! Wait until you see down here!"

She let him drag her down the hallway to the one of the doors at the very end. He opened it and led her inside. The room was not huge, but big enough to hold a large bed, dresser, and a table with a giant television on it. There was a door off to the side that probably led to a bathroom. The entire suite itself had been painted soft yellows, oranges, and whites. It was beautiful.

Haruhi caught her breath and Hikaru slung his arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him. "You like it?"

Haruhi turned and pushed him away, "Must you always do this?"

Hikaru brushed off his shirt and pouted, "Do what?"

Haruhi glared, "Spoil me!"

A hurt look crossed Hikaru's face, "Why must you always be like that!"

Haruhi continued to glare menacingly, her voice starting to raise, "Like what, exactly?"

Hikaru shrugged, his voice slowing starting to rise as well, "Like... I don't know! You always don't like what I get you!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes irritably, "I do like it, Hikaru! But you always spend too much on me!"

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" He nearly shouted.

"I just want to know why you do it!" Haruhi was trying to keep from yelling at him.

"Because I love you!" Hikaru shouted.

Haruhi's face softed as Hikaru continued, "I love you so much, it hurts. I want to share everything I have with you because I want to give you everything. I want you to look at me with those big brown eyes with a look of scorn that makes me want to kiss you so badly. I just love you so much, and I don't want to lose you again. Not again..." Hikaru ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the bed.

Haruhi stood frozen, watching him look down with his hands gripping this hair. She tried to think of something to say to him, but she couldn't even think at all. She let her body take over. Haruhi walked to him steadily and carefully. She reached up and lay a hand on his hair, making him drop his hand down to the bedspread. He looked up at her as her hand fell down to the side of his face. She felt her eyes growing wet as she looked into his amber ones. "I love you too, Hikaru. I love you so much. You will never lose me, as long as I never lose you." And she felt the waterworks begin as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Hikaru stood suddenly, reaching for her face and pulling her lips to his into a deep kiss. He wiped her tears with his thumbs while he kissed her. He could feel her hands on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. The broke apart for only a second, long enough to catch their breath before he kissed her again and again. They fell onto the bed together and he continued to kiss her, his hands entwining themselves into her short, soft hair. He could feel her fumbling to unbutton his shirt.

She had only gotten a few buttons down before a knock came at the door. They broke apart and stared at eachother. Hikaru stood, hair messed up and shirt unbuttoned and went to the door. He opened up to see a man in the hallway.

"I do apologize if I am interrupting anything, sir." The man blurted out, "I just have your luggage here, I could bring it in if you'd like, Mr. Hitachian."

"No, that won't be a problem. I can handle it myself. Thank you." Hikaru tipped the man as he left. Grabbing the few bags they had, Hikaru shut the door behind him. Haruhi entered the room. Hikaru noticed she had fixed her hair as she came to help him with the bags.

"Need help, Hikaru?" She asked, her cheeks were bright pink.

"No, I believe I can handle it." He took their luggage back into their bedroom. They unpacked in silence.

Once finished, Hikaru checked his (expensive) watch. "Oh shoot," He muttered.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked as she finished putting the last of the clothing away.

"We have dinner reservations in twenty minutes." Hikaru looked into one of the mirrors on the wall, buttoning his shirt again.

"Well let me change into a different dress because this one is wrinkled, and then we can go. Okay?" Haruhi was already reaching for a new dress.

"Okay, but hurry." Hikaru started putting on his shoes again.

While Haruhi changed in the bathroom, Hikaru just chuckled to himself about how the man at the door ruined their moment. _"Don't worry, there will be another opportunity."_

Haruhi emerged from the bathroom in just another simple sundress. This one was white with a faded green flower pattern on it.

"My dad picked it out," Was all she said.

"I like it," Hikaru took her hand and led her out.

After fifteen minutes of searching the ship, they finally found the restraunt they were looking for, arriving just in time. They were brought to a table in the back with roses and candles. They brought them plates of food that Hikaru had ordered beforehand.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru asked tentively.

"I like it," Haruhi replied after a thoughtful moment.

Hi(karu grinned at her happily, "What do you want to do after dinner?"

Haruhi shrugged with a mouthful of food.

"Let's just explore!" Hikaru said excitedly.

Haruhi chuckled, "Okay, whatever you want to do."

Hikaru's grin turned devilish, "Good."

* * *

**Dear good peoples,**

**I said "good peoples" only because I don't want you to kill me due to my lack of updating. NO WORRIES, I will update more! :D**

**and not in six months time. (No promises. xD)**

**Well thanks for not giving up on me, I guess. Thank you for reading too! **

**Leave me a review...?**

**:D**

**Thank youuuuu! :D**

**~NumberSixteen**


	13. Kenichi

**UPDATE:D**

**I'm UPDATING AGAIN! Like I said before, I am so sorry for my lack of updates.**

**To thank you all for the amazing reviews I've gotten! :D I think I want to write a new story soon... :P**

**Oh! And I forgot to tell you that I am sorry, but I'm going to be changing when Natalie has her baby! She supposedly had it three months before Haruhi and Hikaru's wedding in the last story, but I decided that I didn't like that so I'm going to change it. :P Please don't be angry with me... D:**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly. He yawned and turned his head to face Haruhi. She was sound asleep on the pillow next to him, nestled up to his side. His arm was around her shoulders, keeping her close. He smiled delicately at her sleeping face. His stomach rumbled and he decided he would get up and make some oatmeal, the only thing he knows how to cook, since Haruhi taught him. He rose up out of bed, careful not to wake her. He paused for a moment to look at her sleep quietly before going out to the kitchen.

He was just wrapping up the oatmeal, when Haruhi wandered in, groggily rubbing her eyes. "Oh, good morning Hikaru."

Hikaru swung around with two piping hot bowls of oatmeal, "Mornin' Haru!" He shoved the bowl at her, "Sleep well?"

"Well enough with you," Haruhi bluntly stated.

Hikaru ignored the comment, "So what would you like to do today?"

Haruhi shrugged and Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Come on, Haruhi! There has to be something you want to do!"

Haruhi mumbled, "I don't care. We are heading to France and you know I don't like french food."

Hikaru sighed irritably, "Fine. I'll choose. We are going to go play on the waterslides."

Haruhi shot him a look, "No."

Hikaru grinned devilishly, "Too late! You should have said something beforehand!" He swiped up both bowls and stuck them in the shalllow sink. "Now go get ready while I clean up."

Haruhi angrily trudged her way back to the bedroom while Hikaru chuckled at his own cleverness.

* * *

Kaoru tapped his pencil impatiently, thinking of Hikaru. What was he doing right now? (Dragging Haruhi on a huge waterslide.) How is he? (Extremely happy) What about Haruhi? How was she? (Irritated) What was she doing right now? (growing more irritated with Hikaru) She's probably doing something crazy with Hikaru, like riding a waterslide or something.

Kaoru glanced down at the designs he'd drawn. They were little baby clothes. He had decided to start a baby fashion line so he had an excuse to use his baby as a model once he was born. Natalie had originally come up with the name Kenichi and they had both agreed that they were going to name their song that. The nursery was already put up in their house and they had stocked up on everything baby. They were ready for the last piece. The baby.

Natalie was probably eating some food on the sofa at home, arm rested over her belly, watching a soap opera. At least, that's the way Kaoru pictured it. Right as that image had crossed his mind, his phone started ringing quite loudly, causing him to jump slightly. He looked at the name and quickly opened his phone.

"Helloooo Sweetheart~!" He cooed.

"Kaoru?" Natalie's voice was frantic and distracted.

Kaoru grew worried, "Nat? Is everything okay?"

Natalie breathed heavily into the phone, "Meet me at the hospital. The baby is coming!"

Kaoru's eyes grew wide, "Eh? It is? Oh god! Uhhh... I'll be right there Natalie! Call a cab or an ambulance or something, okay? I'm going to the hospital right now!"

Natalie said a goodbye and hung up in a rush. Kaoru scrambled for all his things, shoving the now-crumpled designs into his bag and he snatched his coat and ran out the door. He was halfway down the hallway when he rammed into someone. He looked up, seeing it was his secretary, Emi.

"Kaoru? Is everything okay? You look flushed..." She said in her usual, sweet tone.

"Natalie is in labor. Tell my mom I left for the hospital." Kaoru said as quickly as he could.

That is when Emi backed off. She liked Kaoru a lot and surely hated Natalie. She refused to come to the wedding as well. She nodded and abandoned Kaoru in the hall. Kaoru shrugged it off and started back down the hall to the elevator.

By the time he reached the hospital, Natalie was already in a hospital room and was ready to go. Kaoru bounded in and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

Natalie turned to him, he could tell she was uncomfortable and in pain, but she put a soft smile on her face. "Yes Kaoru, I am perfectly fine. Are you ready to have this baby?"

Kaoru chuckled slightly, "Yes. Yes I am."

Hours and hours of labor later, a healthy baby boy was perched happily in his parent's arms. Kenichi was a healthy 7lbs baby with green eyes with some golden flecks that glimmered in the light. The hair he had was a thick orange. "He has a little bit of both of us," Natalie whispered.

Kaoru felt his eyes grow wet, "He's perfect." He felt his heart swell and a lump rise in his throat. He has only known this baby for a few minutes, and he already loves him so much. Natalie smiled tenderly at her son as he started to drowsily shut his eyes and drift to sleep. Kaoru leaned down and press his lips against Natalie's hair.

* * *

**:D YAY! I know. It's a short one. But I guess that is okay!**

**It is, right? **

**I'd really appreciate a review or two. The more reviews means more chapters! :D**

**Well I think I'm going to think of a brilliant idea for my next story. :P**

**Thank you! XD**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**


End file.
